In Another's Eyes Special Edition
by Riah-chan
Summary: Related to my series 'Wild As The Wind'... Megumi and Aoshi's thoughts drift to the past when around those that love them.


This story was difficult for me to write. Not only did it use a pairing that I had never seen used before (and to my knowledge, hadn't been used in English fandom) but I actually incorporated dialogue into the story! (That was a big step for me.) I like this story a lot. I find this pairing interesting… it's probably my second favorite alternate pairing in RK. Please let me know what you think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Another's Eyes

* * *

Note: For those of you who are familiar with this song, I switched the genders of the pronouns in the song. (So Megumi goes with Garth's part and Aoshi goes with Trisha's part) It just seemed more appropriate.

* * *

[Music starts.]

Megumi stands outside the clinic watching the sun begin to set. Leaning against the wall holding a small bag, she appears to be waiting for someone.

[In another's eyes

I'm someone who]

Her mind wandering a bit, she remembers being held by a tall man with strong arms.

[Loves him enough to walk away from you]

Looking up into his beautiful face, long bangs slightly obscuring his, seemingly, ice-cold blue eyes.

[I'd never cheat, I would never lie]

As the man in her mental image begins to lean down toward her, grinning eyes enter her vision.

[In another's eyes]

Megumi forces a smile as Sano begins to walk her home. In the background, the sun slips below the mountains.

[In another's eyes

I can do no wrong]

Aoshi sits watching the sunset from the center of the temple's main meditation room.

[She believes in me and her faith is strong]

His thoughts bring him back to a little more than two years before, holding a woman with long, silky, black hair.

[I'd never fall or even compromise]

In his mind, he leans forward to her red, waiting lips. The sound of footsteps outside the temple interrupts his thoughts.

[In another's eyes]

With an inward sigh, Aoshi gathers himself to accompany Misao back to the Aoiya as the sun sinks below the horizon.

[In another's eyes]

A split screen shows the two couples walking. Misao talks nonstop, not really expecting Aoshi to answer.

[I'm afraid that I can't see]

Sano throws out teasing comments, trying to goad Megumi into something other than her current stoic mood.

[The picture perfect portrait]

When she does not rise to the bait, he maneuvers himself in front of her. Concern showing on his face, he asks if there is anything wrong.

[That they paint of me]

Looking away from his worried eyes, she mumbles something about not feeling well. 

[They don't realize

And I pray they never do]

Both couples continue to walk. Sano stands protectively close to Megumi, as if trying to ward off any ill she might be feeling. Misao continues to chat happily, occasionally glancing at Aoshi to check for a reaction.

['Cause every time I look]

Megumi walks looking straight forward. In her mind, there is a different sort of presence next to her... quiet, strong. She can almost feel the rough fabric of his trench coat brushing against her arm.

[I'm seein' you]

Aoshi walks. His memories keep returning to another time, another place where another woman walked beside him, the delicate, careful sway of her hips, the graceful flow of her hair as the breeze played about with it, the strength of personality that she showed at any given opportunity.

[In another's eyes]

A split screen show both Aoshi and Megumi pausing as they reach their destinations.

[In another's eyes starin' back at me]

At Megumi's door, Sano asks again if she will be okay. She nods without looking at him.

[I see a sinking soul trying desperately]

Stepping inside the door and closing it behind her, Megumi wraps her arms around herself and leans against the doorframe. Her head down, hair falling to the sides, a drop of liquid falls and is absorbed by the sleeve of her kimono.

[To turn the tide before it dies]

At the entrance of the living area of the Aoiya, Aoshi walks toward the stairs. Misao calls after him, reminding him of the evening meal but he continues as if he did not hear.

[In another's eyes]

Once inside his room, with the door closed, Aoshi just stands looking toward the floor.

[And what they don't see 

Love is killing me]

As one, Sanosuke and Misao turn to look at the door that their companions have closed between them.

[And it's a blessing and a curse that love is blind]

Both Aoshi and Megumi lift their heads up and stare into the quickly darkening rooms as they begin to relive the same memory.

The music plays more quietly so that their voices can be heard.

[So another's eyes

I'm afraid that I can't see] 

The couple stands facing each other in a lightly wooded area. The morning sun shines brightly upon them as a cool breeze causes shadows to play across the ground and their figures. Megumi is looking nervously at her feet while Aoshi waits patiently for her to begin speaking.

"I'm leaving," she says bluntly. "I have found a way to get out past Kanryuu's normal gaurds. I knew that you would find out as soon as I left and I didn't want to hurt you so I'm asking you, please, let me go."

[This picture perfect portrait 

That they paint of me]

Aoshi looks at her as if to ask 'Why?'

Her voice begins to break as she answers his unvoiced question. "I can't do this anymore! What I'm doing, the drug I'm making, it's hurting people! That's not what doctors are supposed to do." Tears begin to form as she looks up into Aoshi's eyes. "The only thing that made it bearable here was you... but this opium. It's worse than before. I can't do this anymore. So, please, let me go." With that, she breaks eye contact.

For a moment, the only sound that can be heard is the wind as it sweeps by tugging gently at her hair and his coat.

[They don't realize 

And I pray to God they never do]

Aoshi looked at this woman who had affected him as no other had. The wind causing fine wisps of her hair to stray across her delicate face. The shadows dancing across her kimono. So beautiful... but so miserable. 

"I will let you leave," he says as his voice brakes the silence. Startled, Megumi looks up to meet his eyes again. "But," he continues, "when Kanryuu notices your absence, the Oniwabanshu will have to hunt you down."

The tears that had been threatening to escape succeed in their mission as Megumi whispers, "Thank you."

['Cause every time I look]

Aoshi steps forward, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks, as he bends down to touch his lips to hers. She responds quickly, placing her hands over his and kissing him back with desperation. Separating all too soon, he steps away from her as she turns to leave.

[I'm seein' you] 

Walking away, Megumi looks back to see Aoshi watching her leave. Their eyes lock for a moment, and then, she turns and continues to walk away.

[In another's eyes] 

Once again aware of her surroundings, Megumi moves across the room to open the window, feeling suffocated by her current environment. 

[In another's eyes]

Aoshi slides open the window, needing to feel the cool breeze on his skin as he had that morning two years before. 

[In another's eyes]

In a split screen, both look out their window as a waning gibbous moon rises over the horizon.

* * *

Epilogue

Megumi handed two letters to Dr. Genzai. She had only thought it proper to inform him of her decision to leave. He had agreed to deliver her letters of explanation, one to all of the Kamiya Dojo residents and one to Sanosuke, after she left. Bowing in thanks to the kind, old doctor, she lifted her bag and began walking to the train station. Kyoto was waiting for her.

Owari.

* * *

Let's do the Disclaimer Dance! I don't own the characters or the song! The characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and all sorts of other people who are not me. The song is sung by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood and written by Bobby Wood, John Peppard, and Garth Brooks.

Author's Notes: Whew! It's finally over. This took longer than any songfic I've ever written... usually I do them in one sitting but this took over a week! I did this one because... ummm, I've been wanting to do something with the Aoshi/Megumi couple that I put together in 'Wide Open Spaces' but just hadn't gotten around to it. I know it's a lot more prosy than my normal ones but... I guess Larraine's fics are having an influence. Please, let me know what you think!

(Written June 1999)

Riah-chan  
  
...because everyone needs a little R&R.  
"Well, then there'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin."  
"Tashika ni kimi wa Queen, kedo dattara ore ga King da na!"


End file.
